Molasses
by Emily Katherine
Summary: Roxton and Marguerite run into some trouble...


Molasses  
  
By: Emily Katherine a.k.a. junglegirl  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. They belong to the wonderful creators of the Lost World!  
  
Summary: Roxton and Marguerite run into some trouble...  
  
Note: This isn't a very good story but I decided to put it up anyways so don't be too critical please!  
  
  
  
"Oh, come on, Marguerite! You're slower than molasses on a cold day," Roxton teased as he held out his sturdy hand to help her over the steep rocks.  
  
"Such a gentleman," she smiled. "You insult a woman and then extend her a courtesy. How gallant of you." She took his hand and he grinned. She stepped down lightly onto the grassy floor.  
  
"Ah, Marguerite, you wouldn't have me any other way," he didn't let go of her hand as he led her back into the jungle.  
  
"I could have you any way I want," she voiced confidently, still smiling at their cheerful interplay. He stopped and turned to her, a sly grin on his face.  
  
"Oh could you?" he asked, slowly drawing her closer to him. She didn't struggle against it, but grabbed his other hand.  
  
"I imagine so," she leaned into him, lifting her neck elegantly, her breath brushing his chin.  
  
"You imagine?" he whispered huskily. She nodded, looking up into his dark eyes. He smiled slyly. "Want me to show you what I imagine?"  
  
She grinned. "Why not?" He slowly lowered his lips to hers and drew her into his embrace. Roxton crushed Marguerite to him and she fed her fingers through his soft hair, tossing his hat to the ground.  
  
Just as things were heating up, a high-pitched cry came from behind Roxton. Marguerite's eyes flew open and she gasped.  
  
"Raptors!"  
  
Roxton swung around to face the dinosaurs, rifle in hand. There were two of them but the overgrown lizards had already managed to get incredibly close and they were closing in fast.  
  
Marguerite whipped out her pistol and shot blindly at them, hitting one in the chest. It fell to the ground with one last cry. The other raptor barely even acknowledged its companion's death and concentrated on Roxton.  
  
The hunter swung his rifle around. The butt connected squarely with the raptor's head and it screamed in surprise. Marguerite quickly fired a couple more shots and finally the stubborn raptor fell to the ground.  
  
"There," Roxton said, lowering his rifle. He turned to Marguerite with a smile. "Now, where were we?"  
  
She started to smile in return when another high-pitched scream rang out and another raptor shot out of the jungle. It landed nearly on top of Roxton and knocked him down, his rifle sliding across the ground.  
  
"John!" Marguerite screamed as she fumbled for her gun. The raptor clawed at Roxton's chest, its mighty jaws snapping just in front of his face. He struggled to keep the dinosaur at bay.  
  
"Marguerite!" he howled as the raptor prepared to finish him off. A few shots rang out and the raptor screamed in pain before tumbling to the ground beside Roxton. The hunter let out a sigh of relief and painfully rolled as far away from the dead raptor as he could.  
  
"John!" Marguerite rushed over to him. "John! Where are you hurt?" She inspected his injuries and he tried to smile.  
  
"I'm fine, Marguerite. Just a little scratched up," he winced as she probed him.  
  
"A little?!" she exclaimed, indicating the deep claw marks embedded in his chest. He was covered in blood and getting more pale by the minute. "We have to get you back to the tree house before you bleed to death. Not to mention the fact that you're going to attract all the predators in this whole damn jungle."  
  
"You're always so positive, Marguerite," Roxton commented weakly. She awarded him with a small smile. Then she managed to hoist him up. She helped him take off his shirt and ripped it, wrapping it tightly around the worst of his wounds before slinging an arm around his waist to support him. He subconsciously draped his arm across her shoulders.  
  
"C'mon. You have to help me," she began to walk back toward the tree house. He didn't budge.  
  
"I can't," he breathed, suddenly overcome with fatigue.  
  
"Nonsense. Of course you can," she tried again he took a couple steps.  
  
"Marguerite...I can't," he closed his eyes in pain. She reached down to pick up his hat that lay on the ground below them and dusted it off before placing it on his head. She patted his cheek to get his attention.  
  
"Yes, you can."  
  
He slowly opened his eyes again to see her beautiful face, lined with worry and concern. Her eyes shone with determination, her lips set in a firm line.  
  
"Please, John. Just stay with me until we can get back to the tree house where it's safe. Then you can rest. It's not far. Please," she begged him. "Do it for me." He gulped and then nodded slowly so as not to get dizzy.  
  
"All right, now come on."  
  
It was slow going and Roxton was a heavy load to support. He was barely conscious and the only reason he kept moving was because Marguerite was beside him, murmuring encouraging words, helping him along. And finally, just when the tree house and the fence came into view, Roxton collapsed and Marguerite had to drag him through the gate to safety. She closed it securely just to be safe and then sat down hard next to him, exhausted. She felt for his pulse to make sure he was still all right and, satisfied, called for help.  
  
"Challenger! Veronica! Malone! We're back!"  
  
She heard chairs scraping across the floor and then the three explorers peered down from the balcony.  
  
"Marguerite!" Veronica exclaimed.  
  
"Good God, child! What happened?" Challenger asked, concerned.  
  
"A little help would be great thanks!" Marguerite yelled up sarcastically. She only relaxed when she heard the elevator start to descend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Roxton moaned as he started to regain consciousness. He was lying in his bed and he could feel something cool on his forehead. His body felt stiff as the events of the day began to catch up with him. He struggled to open his eyes, wondering if it was worth the effort...and then he was glad he did. Marguerite sat in front of him, a relieved smile illuminating her candle-lit face.  
  
"Welcome back," she said, taking a damp cloth off of his forehead and wiping his face with it before setting it back in a basin beside the bed. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Like I've been stomped on by a T-Rex," he groaned. She smiled a little and placed the back of her hand on his forehead. Satisfied, she kissed his temple and sat back.  
  
"It's the middle of the night, John. You've been out for hours. Are you sure you're okay?" she asked in concern. He smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I promise," he assured her.  
  
"What do you remember?" she asked, curiously.  
  
"I remember the raptors and then you were helping me back to the tree house. I passed out on you, didn't I?" he asked, sheepishly. She nodded, taking his large hand in her small one.  
  
"It's okay; we were right there at the gate. But you listened to me and you made it. If it weren't for your strength, we'd have probably been dinner for some T-Rex or something," she smiled tenderly. "Thank you."  
  
He sat up against his pillows and patted the space next to him. She cocked her head questioningly and he mimicked the movement, smiling. Marguerite cautiously sat down next to him and he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, his chin resting on top of her head.  
  
"No...thank you. If it weren't for your stubborn determination" -here he paused to kiss her hair with a smile- "then we'd still be stuck out there." She smiled but then got serious.  
  
"I was scared, John. More scared than I've been in...well a few days. If you had been killed, I...I don't know what I would have done. It scares me even now to think about it."  
  
"Don't think about that, Marguerite. I'm here now; I'm gonna be okay. We don't need to linger on what could have happened. Why waste our time thinking about the past when we've got a whole future ahead of us?" he comforted her and she snuggled up against him. He leaned down to kiss her softly and she gently returned the kiss. When they parted, he wrapped his arms around her again and hugged her close. She giggled.  
  
"What?" he asked, grinning.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about how slow you are," she smiled and grabbed his hands, playing with them.  
  
"I don't think I'm slow," he said, knowing full well what he was getting himself into.  
  
"You're slower than molasses, Roxton. Didn't you know that?"  
  
"Really? Hmmm...you know, I could show you how fast I can be."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Really..."  
  
  
The End 


End file.
